The Very Wacky and Weird Dreams of Harry Potter
by jessiCA8
Summary: Harry has some very wacky and weird dreams. what are they about? and are they really just dreams.... or real?


A/n- I'm havin BIG writers block on 1 of my HP fics, so this is just to try to help me think. And I thought it was kinda funny, so yeah. Enjoy (hopefully)  
DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling owns all the HP characters, k? 'cause if I owned them, then every1 would bow down to me. Riiiiiiight. Onward with the ridiculously stupid story.*  
  
THE VERY WACKY AND WEIRD DREAMS OF HARRY POTTER  
  
One morning Harry Potter woke up late. He looked around the dorm, but everyone had already gone to breakfast. So he quickly got dressed and raced down to the Great Hall. Harry was the last one to arrive so when he opened the doors, all eyes turned on him. And all mouths burst out laughing. Harry Potter, the great wizard, had forgotten to put on any pants. There he stood, in his little boxers with Penguins. Yeah, he felt real stupid. *~*~*~  
Harry Potter sat up in bed with a start. He felt on his dressing table for his glasses and put them on. It was only 12:30 A.M. The whole showing up for breakfast in his undies had been a dream. Harry sighed with relief and fell back asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry Potter woke up from a sharp tap on the head. He looked up into the grinning face of his friend Ron.  
" Better wake up Harry. Snape's coming this way."  
" Where are we Ron?" asked Harry.  
" In Potions class you great prat. Oh, and ummm Harry....."  
  
" Yeah?"  
" I'm not Ron."  
" Huh?"  
And then, Ron turned into Draco Malfoy and said:  
" Remember Harry, we said we'd be study buddies today in Potions? Isn't that great? And then we said we'd eat lunch together and work together in Charms. Hey, Harry, guess what? Colin Creevy said I could join your fan club! Neat, huh? Can I go ahead and get a picture so I can hang it up on my wall....?"  
HARRY: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh........ Oh, HELP!"   
*~*~*~*~*  
Harry Potter sat up in bed (again) with a start. He found his glasses, put them on, and looked at the bed clock. Now it was 2:15 A.M. Harry glanced at Ron (who still seemed to be Ron) and sighed with relief. Just another dream. With that Harry fell back asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry Potter sat up blearily. He looked around.   
" Finally decided to wake up for practice, huh Harry?"   
" Wha..... Who are you?"  
" Harry, its George. And Qudditch practice was suppose to start 15 minuets ago, but you fell asleep, and the girls wouldn't let us wake you up. They said you seemed worn out."  
" Oh, George, it is you." Harry said, as he saw the rest of the Gryffindor Qudditch team already high up in the sky. " Sorry I kept practice from starting."  
" Don't worry, you didn't Harry. We found someone to take your place while you were asleep."  
" To take my place? Permanently?"  
" Well, at first, he was just to use for practice during your, umm, rest. But we decided we like him better than you, so you're fired from the Qudditch team." George said.  
Harry didn't say anything. In fact, he was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. Actually, something did drop, but it wasn't a pin. It was Fred Weasley, who chose that moment to fall off his broomstick.  
" Would you like to meet him? Of course you would! He looks a lot like you. In fact, he could be your clone. Here he is - Daniel Radcliffe." said George.  
" Hello." said the person named Daniel. " I hope you don't mind that I took your position on the team. I was thinking about taking over your classes too. And your friends. And Cho Chang. Maybe I could just take over your life if that's alright with you. I mean, I already play you in one of the years most anticipated movies, so I'm experienced and all."  
" Bugger." said the Real Harry.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry Potter sat up (yet once again) in bed with a start. He could hear mumblings coming from behind the curtains in the other beds. He put on his taped glasses, and looked at the clock for the third time that morning. It was now 7:00 A.M. Breakfast was at 7:30. After deciding that he still had his Qudditch position on the Gryffindor team, and that it had all been another dream, Harry went back to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*`  
Harry Potter woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7:35. Oh, no! I'm late for breakfast! No one even bothered to wake me up! Harry threw on his clothes and raced to the Great Hall. Harry was the last one to arrive, so when he opened the doors, all eyes turned on him. And all mouths burst out laughing. Harry Potter, the great wizard had forgotten to put on any pants. There he stood in his little boxers with Penguins. But it's no big deal, he told himself. It's probably just another crazy dream again. I've been having them all night. It's not even time to wake up yet, I bet. It's probably around 4:00 A.M. or something. Yup, this is all a dream. And there's Ron, and he's going to turn into Draco, just like in my dream. And there's the twins, and George is going to tell me that he gave up my position on the Gryffindor team to my clone. Because this is all a dream. Thought Harry.  
But alas, for poor Harry. Because Ron (who looked exactly like himself, and showed no signs of gaining silver blonde hair) came up to him and said:  
" Er, Harry, I think you forgot to put something on this morning."  
" Thanks for pointing that out Ron." Harry said through gritted teeth. He had just pinched his arm very hard, and found that it hurt very much. And he distinctly recalled it does not hurt when one pinches themselves in dreams.  
" Ron, do me one favor today." Harry said as he edged to the doors.   
" What's that Harry?"  
" Never, ever ask for my picture." 


End file.
